


More Than a Shoeshiner

by TinyTARDIS



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Gotta love Andy, Humor, I don't know, It's Ben's time right now., Would that be even more weird?, maybe smut, sorry April!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTARDIS/pseuds/TinyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Wyatt is secretly in love with Andy Dwyer, but what will Andy have to say about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really, really, really ship this. Like...hard. Let me know if I should so more, and check out my Guardians of the Galaxy fanfic "Unintended" while you're at it!

“Hey, Ben!” A warm voice called out from the doorway.  Ben Wyatt looked up from the budget sheets for Leslie's newest government project and smiled a little, his mouth twitching ever so slightly just like it always did when he was nervous.  “Oh, er, hey...Andy!” He slipped a paperclip from a cup on the corner of his desk and attached his papers together.  “What's up?”

  The building's appointed shoe-shiner wore his usual happy and amazed expression, and his apron hung loosely from his neck.  “Nothing much,” he said.  “I just, er, finished up at the stand and was going around seeing who wanted to go grab some J.J.'s with me after work.  After the memorial service, I pulled in a lot of money from album sales.” He twisted his hands nervously.  “Leslie said she's in.”  
    
  Ben looked up at Andy's eager face, and a knot formed in his stomach.  The one time he and Andy have a chance to go somewhere, and other people are going.  Maybe he should say no.  Too much work?  Previously made plans?  He noticed the way Andy's scruff was growing out, and for some reason this was adorable.  Aw, what the hell?

  “Sure,” he conceded.  Why not?  “Sounds fun.”

  Andy grinned and bounced a little.  “Sweet!  See you there!” And he darted away before Ben could think of a reply.  For a moment, he was left gazing at the spot in the doorway where he had been standing, as if there were a cartoonish outline of his body.  Andy was unpredictable, and clumsy, and definitely...different, but...he was always so loyal and friendly, and he wasn't bad looking either!  Maybe he was crazy to think it were possible for him to be in a relationship with the lovable fool, but it was the hope of it happening that kept him in Pawnee.  Also, it was a pretty special place.  
   
  So after about twenty more minutes, Ben packed up his papers, filed a few away, and went to go see if Leslie was still in her office.  Sure enough, the blonde work-addict was making (surprise, surprise!) a giant chart on a whiteboard.  Her face was knotted up in concentration, and Ben had to call her name a few times to get a reaction.  
    
  “Oh!  Ben!  Hi!” She greeted him in a flustered manner.  “Need something?”

  He raised an eyebrow.  “Well, in case you haven't noticed, work's over.  We're sort of free to go.” He peered at her pros v. cons chart.  “And we were gonna go grab dinner with Andy, remember...?”

  Her eyes narrowed.  “What?” 

  Ben pointed behind him to no one in particular.  “Andy told me you said yes to J.J.'s.  We're supposed to meet him there.”

  Leslie capped her marker and walked to her desk.  She picked up a little notebook and flipped through it.  “Budget meeting, lunch with Ann, land scouting with Ron, um.....nope!” She looked up.  “I write EVERYTHING down in this planner.  Andy never asked me to come.”

  Ben frowned a little.  “That's weird because he was just in my office a half hour ago.  Why would...?” A tinkling of hope sparked in his mind, but logical reasoning fought against it.  Was Andy trying to get him on a date without asking?  No.  He never even really hung out with him much.  Why would he? 

  Leslie gave him an odd look and perched on the edge of her crowded desk.  “Maybe he's trying to ask you out?  I mean, it is Andy Dwyer we're talking about here.  He's never done anything the normal way.” 

  Ben blushed a little at the thought.  “But...he didn't even seem...you know.  Like he wanted to ask me out?” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Good lord...” under his breath.

  Leslie gave a little smile and shrugged slowly.  “It wouldn't hurt to find out...” Her eyes met his, and she seemed to understand exactly what he was feeling.  “And it's ANDY we're talking about here!  You don't need to be nervous!” She stood and approached within two feet of him to clap her hands down on his shoulders.  “You're cute, smart, and sometimes fun.  You have this, Ben Wyatt.”

  The corner of his mouth twitched upward.  “You're starting to sound like Chris.” But he'd already absorbed the confidence boost.  It was just Andy, after all.  He could totally do this.

  “Thanks, Leslie.”

  “Sure thing.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be spending the night right here, so...”

  He chuckled and bed her goodbye before making his way out to his Saturn.  Donna had poked fun at him for it, but at least it got him from one place to another.  And getting to J.J.'s was his top priority at the moment.

 

(TWENTY ONE POINT FOUR MINUTES LATERRRRRRR)

  

  Ben walked in the diner's doors and was bombarded by the delicious aroma of greasy burgers and fluffy waffles.  It wasn't something he did too often, going out with people.  Well, then again, it may or may not have been a date.  He really needed to calm down and not get his hopes up.  After glancing airing he spotted Andy sitting at a booth near a window, so he strode over and greeted him.  “Where's everyone else?” He asked, pretending not to know.

  Andy scratched his scruff and looked around.  “Oh, er, yeah...sorry, Leslie said she had to work late, and April has to go...visit her...aunt's grandmother...” He quickly changed the subject.  “But, yeah, we're already here, so we might as well eat.” He became seemingly transfixed by a crack in the wall.  

  Ben's heart did a quick thump and settled back into a slightly faster beat.  It wasn't too hard to tell when Andy was lying, so maybe it was possible.  There had been that one time where he'd felt a "moment".  Andy was trying to talk him into staying in Pawnee, and something about his body language gave Ben the impression that maybe there was a more special reason for being wanted in Pawnee.  As he sat there in front of Andy, he realized he wasn't sure how to communicate.  As much of a crush as he had on the guy, and he couldn't even talk to him!  Luckily he was saved by a waitress coming to take their orders.    
    
  “So, um...how's the music going?” He asked awkwardly once she walked away.  

  Andy's eyes seemed to gleam when he spoke, and Ben listened, happy to have least started a conversation.

  “Dude!  It's going awesome!  Burly and I just finished planning out the new album cover, and we should have the CDs out in like two weeks.” He continued to speak about the different songs and how he came up with them. Ben liked the way he lit up as he talked, using his hands to emphasize certain words.  

  “What about you?” Andy suddenly asked, snapping Ben out of his reverie.  “Work, I mean.”

  Ben started.  “Oh, um, well...I guess it's pretty good.  I'm glad you talked me into staying in Pawnee.” He smiled and gave a little glance to Andy's green eyes.  “It's pretty special.  The...people...in it are special.”

  Andy nodded solemnly.  “So are those that decide to stay.” A light blush spread over his cheeks underneath the scruff.  

  Ben froze and looked down, wondering if it was just Andy saying stuff or if it was a hint to something better.  For God's sake, all he wanted was for the guy to make a move!  Unfortunately Andy decided to revert back to other subjects, so Ben tried his best not to seem distracted.  For the most part, Andy did the talking, and it didn't cen bother Ben when he talked with his mouth full.  

  Dinner felt too short, and when they were finished Andy didn't seem ready to go.  “Hey, um, would you maybe wanna go grab drinks or something?  I know we just ate and all, but-”

  “-Yeah.  I would.”

  Andy stopped and grinned.  It was infectious, and Ben was soon copying the wide smile.  Andy opened his mouth to say something, but he just shut his mouth and jerked his head towards the door.  The sun still hadn't fully set (with it being summer), and the air was warm. 

  “It's kind of cool.  Hanging out, I mean,” Ben remarked as they neared their vehicles.  “We never really get to talk much.”

  Andy nodded.  “Yeah.  Everyone calls you a nerd, but I think you're pretty cool.” He stopped in front of his/not his van with his hands jammed in his pockets. “And you're not entirely weirded out by me, which is a good thing.”  
   
  Ben smiled a little.  “I'm glad you don't think I'm too nerdy then.”

  Andy was acting unusually quiet, which was really out of character for him.  Something about his stare made Ben want to hide his face and move closer at the same time.  The late evening sun reflected off his hair, giving him an ironic halo.  

  “Can...I tell you something?” Andy asked quietly.

  Ben nodded.  “Yeah, sure.”

  Andy took a deep breath.  “I was gonna wait until we got drinks, but I figured I would...go ahead and "rip off the bandaid" while we're here.” He scratched his neck.  “I...didn't...actually invite anyone else for dinner.” He sighed.  “I just wanted to hang out with you.” He made a dejected puppy face.

  Ben blushed a little (damn, he had to stop doing that).  “Why didn't you just ask?” 

  Andy shrugged.  “It would have been weird...because...” He trailed off, kicking at a loose stone in the pavement.  

  “Wait, why would it be weird?”

  Andy refused to look him in the eye, much like a small child who just got caught writing on the wall.  Ben had been to Andy's before and actually had found writing on the wall, however...

  “Because,” he finally said, “I...kind of...like you.  In the gross...romantical way.”

  Ben felt his heart go from zero to ninety in that split second, and an invisible weight slipped off his shoulders.  He'd waited for so long to hear those words, not exactly in the same manner...but still!  A wide grin crossed his face, but Andy still wasn't looking.

  “What if I told you the same?” He asked.

  That got the other's attention. Andy slowly looked up, and the sad look in his eyes morphed into disbelief.  His mouth fell open into what seemed to be an "I can't believe you just said that, but I'm still extremely happy" expression.  “Dude!  No way!”

  Ben shook his head with a little laugh.  “It's true.” Ever since Andy had talked him into staying, he'd kept his feelings hidden, only confessing to Leslie.  And now...

  “Would it be weird to, like, hug you?” Andy asked.  “Because I really wouldn't mind being gross with you, but...”

  Ben chuckled and did his best to not seem awkward about holding out his arms.  Luckily Andy was a straightforward person and immediately enveloped Ben in his arms.  His body was warm and not-surprisingly cuddly.  He tightened the embrace into a bearhug accompanied by a victorious laugh, and Ben's oxygen was stripped away in one whoosh.  Why did he smell like bubble-bath so much?

  When he was finally released, he looked up at Andy, and he was greeted by a similar gaze.  Their faces moved closer, and Ben seemed a little wary.  But, knowing how Andy threw caution to the wind, he quickly brought his lips up and pressed them against Andy's.

  Thick scruff prickled against his skin, but he didn't mind.  To be fair, he was a little too shocked to feel any discomfort.  He almost began to doubt the situation, but it was happening.  Andy Dwyer's lips were on his, and they were moving quiet comfortably.  They were...surprisingly soft.  A warm palm cupped his cheek, and he leaned against it, craving the warmth.

  Andy's rumble of a chuckle made him pull back with eyebrow knitted together.  “What is it?”

  The other man just gave a little shake of the head.  “April bet me one of her dead crows we wouldn't kiss tonight.” He suddenly grinned wider.  “I get a dead crow now!” His happiness was childlike and genuine, and Ben couldn't help but smile back. Yeah, he was...different, but he liked him a lot.  And if that meant dead crows...then bring on the birds.


	2. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a little hurt when his coworkers say that he doesn't know how to have fun, so (naturally) he does just that. By getting flat-out drunk. Andy learns just what it means to be the responsible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Ben on morphine and drunk off of Snakejuice, I absolutely had to get this idea out of my system. Depending on how this goes, I may or may not continue the story. Please let me know what you think in the comments! It means so much to me, which might be unhealthy, but who the hell cares?

"Boring!" Ben scoffed as he trudged to his car. "Yeah, right!" He wasn't boring! He was nationally ranked in an action-paced, famous, extremely difficult role-playing board game! He'd even been on his junior varsity ultimate league! Plus, not that he was particularly proud of it, he once drove an entire city into the ground as a teenage mayor. He got into his vehicle and started it. Immediately, Andy's newest album began to play in the middle of a song about being a champion and whatnot, and a small smile crossed his face. Even if everyone else thought he was some nerd with a stick up his ass (thanks for the drawings, April), Andy still made him feel special and...not lame. Now, he would admit to not being extremely fond of first person-shooter video games or blindfolded, mutual-feeding competitions, but Andy had convinced him enough to come out of his shell. 

Ben put the Saturn in reverse and pulled out of the employee parking lot until he was on his way to his house. Even though he'd convinced himself that he wasn't boring, a nagging feeling kept prodding at his mind. What led everyone at work to believe he didn't know how to have fun? He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and bit his lip. He gradually began to grow more and more frustrated, and it wasn't until he was lounging on the couch watching Doctor Who reruns until he convinced himself to prove to the others that he could, in fact, be just as awesome as them. Nodding to himself, he hopped up, turned off the television (sorry, Donna Noble), and slipped on his shoes. Ben Wyatt was going out for a night on the town. He looked down at his phone conversation with Andy and sent him a quick text. [Heading over to the Snakehole. Wanna come?] He waited a few moments until his phone chirped before looking down and frowning slightly.   
[ugh I gotta help my mom do something realy lame, but can i still come when I'm done?], followed by an emoji of a...pizza slice?

Ben sent him a quick 'Sounds great' before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out to his car. Time to crash a party.

***

The sleazy club was alive with flashing lights and dancing bodies, so it wasn't too hard to find Tom (flirting with about twelve women simultaneously). Donna was chatting it up with roughly the same number of men. Ron looked nonchalant, but he always looked nonchalant. Chris was probably on some health jog. Leslie was most likely at the parks department, and Ann was probably making her eat. April was at the bar getting free drinks from strangers, and Jerry...well, the bouncer wasn't letting him in. Ben hadn't even bothered to ask Tom what he was promoting at the club this time. It would most likely end in failure, blood, and a lot of Tom's tears. He had to give him points for being so persistent, however. April was the first to spot him, and she gave him a malicious look, walking up with a neat whiskey in her hand. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some calculators to organize or something?"

Ben sighed. "Actually, April, I'm here for the party."

"Wow," she said with no surprise whatsoever to be detected in her voice. "That actually sounds lamer when you say it." Her eyes stared without mercy, and Ben had to look away before replying. 

"Look, maybe you guys don't think I can have fun, but I can totally have fun."

"I think Jerry can have more fun then you." She glanced to the door where Jerry was busy trying to get the bouncer to read his ID and then looked back at Ben. "Actually, I take that back. But you're still lame."

"I am not!" He was getting flustered, but that only sparked April's interest.

"Fine," she said. "Prove it."

She was almost smiling, which for some reason was scarier than her usual death-glare. Ben felt a little scared. "How?"

April looked around. "Um...go sneak the leftover Snakejuice from under the bar. I know Tom keeps the extra bottles back there."

Ben's eyes widened. "No way. I remember...barely remember what happened the last time I had that."

"Loser."

"I'm not a-"

"Loser."

Ben sighed, took another look at everyone else having fun, and set his jaw. "Fine. I'll do it."

***

Andy was on his way to the club whenever his phone went off. It was the theme from Psycho, so he picked it up. "Hey, April!" He paused and listened while the noises of yelling nearly drowned out her voice. His eyes widened. "He what?!" He started to laugh, but then he realized the situation probably wouldn't be funny if Ben was in his right mind. So, he told April he'd be there in a minute and hung up, stepping on the accelerator. What had Ben gotten himself into now?

It took a minute, but he finally reached the Snakehole Lounge (narrowly avoiding getting pulled over) and bolted in past the guard (who was still ignoring one very angry Jerry Gergich. Once he was in the club, he could easily see why April had called. The collection of parks employees was clustered around the bar trying to persuade a seemingly very drunk Ben to climb off the counter. He appeared to be very adamant about his reign of the bar. "MORTALS!!!" He yelled/slurred. "I'M THE BING OF THIS KAR..." He nodded self-assuringly and stumbled around. Andy hurried to the bar to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Ben!" He called. "Please come down." He was worried that in his drunken state, Ben would injure himself.

Ben turned his nose to the air. "King Wyatt..."

Andy turned to Ron, who was busy downing a Logavulin. The older man motioned to Ben. "He's been like for about ten minutes now. Can't get him off the counter for anything."

"I can only keep the owner from calling the cops for so long," Tom remarked. 

Ben was busy emptying the last of off bottle of discontinued Snakejuice, and Andy waved his attention. "Your Majesty!" He started, dramatically bowing with a hand flourish. "May I please have the honor of...seeking your presence...on the ground...?" He raised his eyes tentatively, hoping he'd pleased his lover's drunken ego enough to get him off the counter.

Ben pursed his lips in thought before holding out his hand. Andy ignored it and reached up to grasp his waist. It was a good thing Ben was so compact...like an Italian sports car. He lifted him off the counter and set him down in front of him. Ben let out a childish giggle and leaned heavily against Andy's chest. "You're so strong!" He laughed, trailing a finger over his warm, flannel-covered chest. "I like that..." 

Andy started to grin before realizing how embarrassed Ben would feel if he knew others had seen what he was saying. "Alright, we're leaving," he said, holding Ben steady.

"What? Noooooo, no, no...I'm having funnnn." Ben struggled weakly, but Andy kept a firm hold on him.

"Yeah, let him stay! He's having fun!" April appeared next to Ben, a glint in her eyes.

"We're leaving now!" Andy called to nobody in particular and tugged Ben along out of the throngs of people gathered around the counter. It took a lot of pulling for Ben to finally stumble along with him to the door. Ben kept trying to grope Andy, but his aim was terrible. 

"Ya know..." He purred as they crossed the parking lot, "you've gotta niiiice ass." 

He was patting his back.

Andy buckled him in the car and got in. Ben limply flailed at the strap. "Andyyyy!" He whined. "I was having fun!"

Andy pulled out of the lot. "Babe, you're really drunk. I'm taking you home."

Ben pouted for a moment. "Why don't you take me to your house? Mine's so boring."

There was nothing wrong with that to Andy, so he nodded. "Okay." 

Ben gave a satisfied smile and poked at the window every time a car would pass. It took a few minutes, but they finally arrived at Andy's newly rented home, and he helped Ben inside to collapse on the couch. He turned to go make some coffee to help sober him up, but Ben latched onto his arm. "Wait..."

"What?" Andy tried his best to be patient with Ben, but he kind of needed to get something to drink.

Ben chuckled and pulled weakly on his arm. "You're hot."

Andy gave a little grin and raised and lowered his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Ben tried to sit up, but he failed and just sank lower onto the sofa. "Let's do it." His eyes raked over Andy. "Let's fuck."

Andy couldn't help the strain in his jeans. Ben never talked like this. Hearing the cute, socially-awkward, sci-fi nerd talk dirty was doing a number on him. He suddenly wasn't so thirsty anymore. He sat on the side of the couch. "Are you sure?"

Ben grasped the front of Andy's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him hard, rubbing his hand down his scruffy cheek. Andy growled low in his chest and kissed him back, trying not to lean too heavily on him. His large paws of hands fumbled with Ben's tie, and he desperately wanted to mess up his combed hair. The lyrics from 'Sex Hair' began to play through his head, and strangely enough, hearing his own music was slightly erotic while making out with Ben. "You're so awesome," he muttered against his lips. "I love you." 

Ben smiled in his drunken stupor. "I love youuuuuu." But his hands were acting out of lust while they removed Andy's shirt. It was a wonder no buttons flew off. Maybe his getting drunk wasn't as bad a situation as he'd thought it might be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah....I couldn't bring myself to go full on smut, but if whoever reads this wants me to do it for the next chapter, I think I will! Just comment and let me know!


	3. Author's Note

Okay, don't panic! I'm still writing this story, but getting my ideas together is taking longer than I thought, not to mention there's some stuff happening right now. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter out by at least Tuesday if possible. Please bear with me!


	4. The Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's all set to play at a benefit concert, and Ben couldn't be happier with the way things are turning out. That is, until Marcia Langman sticks her pointy nose into everyone's business. Will Andy have to choose between his job and playing a big Mouse Rat concert? Will Marcia get what she deserves? More importantly, will Andy and Ben's relationship withstand the stress of the Langmans?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some bonus fluff at the end because the world needs more Dwyatt cuddling!!! This story was based on a prompt by meowmers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Please comment if you liked it or have suggestions!

“Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben!” Leslie strode into his office and rapped on the doorframe excitedly. She was always in some state of hyperactivity. In this case, the source was a benefit being held that night in Pawnee’s most attractive city park, meaning: no raccoons, no sewage leaks, and nearly five-and-a-half trees! Leslie had spent the entire night before staying up to design the benefit t-shirts for everyone, and yet she still had the energy to buzz around city hall like a tiny, blonde worker bee. She rushed up and drummed her fingers against his desk. “Did you talk to Andy about playing at the benefit tonight?”

“Yes, but he demanded five-thousand dollars. I promised him a case of root beer.” Of course Andy would have settled for one root beer. Or sex. He’d had experience in bargaining with both, but most of the time he pretended not to have any root beer at all…

“Good work, Wyatt!” She whirled to leave but then turned back. “So…how are things..?” She gave a discreet Leslie Knope wink.

Ben smiled contently. “Good, actually. Great. I mean, I wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, but…I like it.”

“Aw…” Leslie made a face and shook her head. “You guys are almost as cute as the penguins at the zoo…” Her eyes glazed over with fond memories until Ben cleared his throat, and she jumped a little. “Anyways, make sure he’s there at seven!”

“Sure thing.”

Leslie darted out, and Ben went back to finalizing some budget expenses for the benefit. With only a thousand dollars to work with, he was a little skeptical of the final result, but then again…Li’l Sebastian’s memorial ceremony rivaled Eagleton’s poorest citizens’ birthday parties. If anyone was to make the event special, it was Leslie Knope. 

**  
At the shoeshine stand-

Andy checked the time on his watch for a few moments (it took him some time to read anything with hands) and frowned. Not because he didn’t like the watch. He did, but mostly because it was a present from Ben, and anything from Ben he had to use because Ben was so awesome and cool and smart. He frowned because it was noon, and April hadn’t met him by the shoeshine stand yet. It was Friday, so it was her turn to have lunch with him, and she never missed an opportunity to hang out. Feeling too hungry to wait, he sent her a quick text and went to go grab some pizza from the lunchroom. After he began his trek to Ben’s office, his pocket gave a little buzz, and he pulled out his phone. 

{Sorry, can’t make lunch. Trying to get some dirt on someone.}

{Ooh who?} Andy reached Ben’s office and knocked, sticking his head in.

“Andy?” Ben smiled and put down his takeout Chinese food. “I thought you were having lunch with April today?” 

Andy walked in and took a seat on the corner of Ben’s desk. “Nah, she had to cancel to do something, but it’s cool. Wanna hang out?” He gazed at Ben hopefully.

Ben smiled. Andy couldn’t be left alone too long. He was like a puppy that howls if the owner steps into another room. “Yeah, sure.”

“Awesome!” He dug into his pizza and chatted with Ben for a while, giving him some ideas he’d come up with for new songs. Most of them consisted of various junk foods or sexual references, but they all talked about spreading your wings and flying or being a champion at some point. Ben listened to all his ideas with practiced reverence. So what if he wasn’t into Mouse Rat’s music that much? He knew Andy cared about his music more than pretty much everything else in the world, and it didn’t hurt to indulge him.

Andy kept waiting for his phone to buzz, but it never did. Shrugging inwardly, he listened as Ben tried to explain the plotline of the last week’s episode of Doctor Who. Andy struggled to keep up with all the foreign science fiction language, but he didn’t mind listening to Ben ramble about something he liked. He wanted so badly to be the best boyfriend he could ever have, so listening to a bunch of stories about aliens and angel statues couldn’t hurt. Just so long as Ben didn’t ask any questions. 

Lunch break ended sooner than Andy would have liked, but Ben had a bunch of work to do, so he gave him a not-quite-so-awkward goodbye kiss and left him to his own devices, unaware that his boyfriend was now blushing deeply. Back at the shoeshine stand, he snacked on some Sour Punch Straws while waiting for customers. Just as he was fitting a candy straw into a Pepsi, his phone buzzed. Placing his candy aside, he opened up to see a message from April.

{You and Ben are in trouble, get Leslie and tell her Marcia Langman’s coming. Hurry.}

Andy frowned and scratched at his scruffy cheek. Who the hell was Marcia Langman? And why were he and Ben in trouble? He quickly closed up the stand and hurried down the hall. He made it almost outside before he remembered his Pepsi/candy thing, so he ran back, grabbed it, and took off to the parks department.

He saw Leslie having a meeting with someone, but the text had said that Ben was in trouble, so he burst through her office door, ignoring a stiff-looking redhead glaring at Leslie.

“Leslie! April said Marcia Bangman-” Or was it Hangman…? Oh well. “-is coming, and Ben and I are in trouble!” He yelled out.

Leslie briefly flitted her gaze from Andy to the woman in her office, unsure of what to say. The strange woman wrinkled her nose in distaste. “You see, Ms. Knope? This…” she gestured at Andy, “is an abomination.”

It was a fairly large word, so Andy assumed it was a compliment. He gave a bashful grin and giggled a little. “Thank you!”

The lady huffed and pointed her finger at Leslie dangerously. “Heed my warning Ms. Knope. If they play, three people lose their jobs. Good day.” She turned on her heel and stomped out of the office.

Leslie groaned and held her head. “That was Marcia Langman.”

Andy’s eyes widened, and he turned to watch the haughty woman leave. “Should we get her? April said she was after me and Ben!”

“Yeah…” Leslie frowned and sat heavily in her seat. “She’s threatening to get you, me, and Ben all fired if Mouse Rat plays at the benefit tonight.”

“What?! Why?” Andy wondered what he did wrong. Did someone find out about the way he drank from the water fountains?

Leslie frowned. “Because she knows you and Ben are a couple.”

“Oh…” Andy’s face fell. “I didn’t know that was a problem.”

“It’s not!” Leslie popped her hand on her desk and leapt up. “And Marcia Langman isn’t going to ruin your relationship!” Her eyes grew deadly. “You’re playing that concert. And if she wants to stop you, she’ll have to go through me.” Suddenly, her “Gummy Bear” ringtone went off, and she stopped to answer. “Knope.”

Andy trusted Leslie to work things through. It was her, after all, that had landed him his awesome job as a shoe-shiner. It was Ben he was worried about. He didn’t want to be the one to cost him his job! Especially not after all the cool things Ben had done for him. His reverie was cut short by Leslie hanging up her phone. “That was April. She said she’s found a way to stop Marcia, and we should just go on with the plans.”

Andy grinned. April was the best ever. Besides Ben. But then he realized something. “How did April know about Marcial?”

“Apparently, Marcia has been under the watchful eyes of some of the members at The Bulge. They know what she’s gonna do before she even does it.”  
“Yeah?” Andy’s eyes widened. “Wait, so if I become a member, can I get superpowers like that, too?”

Leslie stared for a moment. “I think they just spy on her, actually…”

“Oh,” his smile faded a little. “Well…I guess that’s cool, too.”

“Um, okay. Well, I’m gonna go tell Ben. It’s almost time to head home, so why don’t you go ahead and get the band together for practice. Make sure you’re at the park by seven.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” He saluted and darted off with his candy/drink combination in hand, flying by and startling an unsuspecting Jerry, whose large stack of carefully organized files went flying everywhere. 

“Oh, geez,” he frowned, stooping down to gather them up.

Leslie pointed a finger sternly. “Watch where you’re going, Jerry!” She straightened her jacket. Workplace discipline at its finest.

**  
At the benefit-

Ben, Leslie, and Andy walked together in a triangle formation towards the side of the stage, searching for April. It was packed, so finding a tiny brunette as thin as a pencil was going to be hard. Ben was trying not to think about the possibility that he could get fired. Part of him felt it was unlikely, as he did his job pretty well, but the other half was telling him that Marcia Langman was capable of wreaking havoc anywhere she liked. 

“Hey.”

Ben turned and looked up at Andy, who was smiling down comfortingly. “It’s gonna be okay,” he said reassuringly. He stretched out his hand and took Ben’s in his own, intertwining their fingers. Ben instantly felt the stress slipping away, and he smiled, rubbing a thumb along the palm of Andy’s large paw. 

“Just what in the Lord’s name do you think you’re doing?”

His eyes snapped up to find Marcia Langman staring Leslie in the eyes, hands on her hips. The sight of that woman made Ben want to hit something. Andy’s hand instantly tightened around his own, and he glanced to the side, pleased to see Andy seemed to feel the same way. Andy was usually a big, warm, hugbear of a man, but sometimes he seemed as though he could do some serious damage to someone’s face.

Leslie glared right back at the morality watchdog. “I am throwing an amazing benefit with an amazing band with an amazing lead singer that’s in an amazing relationship with an amazing boyfriend, so take that, Langman!”

Marcia didn’t budge. “I told you that this…” she pointed at Ben and Andy’s linked hands, “will cost you, and you can be sure as the Lord above it will! I am calling the mayor! I am calling the police! And I am going to get all three of you fired!” Her hand waved angrily.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The five of them turned to see April standing like a shadow beside the stage. She slinked up, holding a large manila folder, and her gaze never wavered from Langman’s. Usually just seeing April’s monotone glare woud frighten anyone, but Marcie jutted her jaw out and stood her ground, turning her nose upward. “And just why not?” She waited expectantly.

April opened the folder and pulled out a very large in-color photo. “Mardi Gras. 2005. Boom.”

Marcia gasped, and the three parks employees groaned, squeezing their eyes shut simultaneously. “Gross!” Andy cried out. 

Ben grimaced. Seeing Marcia Langmans boobs being flashed high and mighty on a New Orleans balcony was not how he wanted to remember the evening. Even Leslie looked sick to the stomach. No one looked quite as horrified, however, as Marcia Langman herself. Her mouth fell open so wide that Andy wondered if it would fall off (though that would be pretty awesome). “W-where…?!”

“Apparently you’ve made quite a few enemies, Marcia. Or should I say…Roxanne?” April whipped out another photo of a woman swinging around on some sleazy club pole, scantily clad in pink stripper clothes. “What?! That isn’t me!” Marcia protested.

April shrugged. “I’m good at Photoshop. In fact, how do you think the people of Pawnee will like my photo-editing talents?” She gestured at the crowd.

“You…wouldn’t…dare!”

April simply turned to the side of the stage where control equipment was set up. “Jean-Ralphio!”

A strange-looking man with very large hair popped up from behind a desk with a laptop. “Yeah, Boo?”

“Why don’t you give our guests a little sample of Marcia Langman’s past?”

“Sure, sure, Sugar Baby!” He ignored April’s disgusted face and lunged for the laptop.

“NO!” Cried Marcia. She turned to Leslie. “Okay! They can play the benefit! I don’t care! Just don’t show those photos!”

Leslie grinned triumphantly. “April? Call of the dogs. We’ve won.”

April seemed a little disappointed. “Hey, idiot! Don’t show the pictures!”

Jean-Ralphio looked over and closed out the photos, sure that her use of ‘idiot’ was because she desperately wanted him, of course. April shoved the photos into her bag before Marcia could get her hands on them. “If you ever mess with my friends again, I’ll Photoshop onto a porn star.”

Marcia furiously shrieked and stomped away, shoving through random bystanders. April turned to the trio. “You’re welcome.”

“Dude!” Andy exclaimed. “That was awesome!” He hi-fived her with a wide smile.

Ben looked in disbelief at the folder sticking out of her bag. “Where did you even get the Mardi Gras picture?”

April shrugged. “Her husband Marshall. I think it’s because he thinks Andy’s hot.”

Andy grinned proudly, and Ben tried not to look around just in case Marshall Langman was hanging around. It sort of made him defensive to know that other people found Andy hot. You would think most people would go for muscular jocks, but in Pawnee, nearly all the men ranged from ‘dadbod’ to obese, so there was a different standard set there. 

Leslie suddenly noticed the time and poked at Andy. “Come on! You’ve got a show to play! Go grab the guys backstage while I do the introductions.”

“I’m gonna go steal that cops taser…” April mumbled, quietly stepping away towards an elderly cop that appeared to be asleep. Ben turned in surprise to watch her, but Andy was tugging on him. “Come on! Backstage passes for boyfriends of the lead singer!”

He could worry about April another time. He had a rock star to attend to.

**

 

BONUS- (I felt like there was a lack of cute moments, so here’s something, I guess!)

 

Ben was deep in thought when his side of the bed rose drastically. He felt Andy’s heat spread out under the blankets, and he automatically rolled, reaching out. Andy silently pulled Ben against his cuddly side, and he snuggled up against the larger man, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“What’s that face for?” Andy murmured quietly, stroking Ben’s side.

Ben lazily traced shapes on Andy’s tummy and shrugged. “Nothing, really.”

“You’re always thinking about something.” His voice had a trace of suspicion in it.

Ben sighed. “Just thinking about what April said. About Marshall thinking you’re hot.”

“Oh, yeah!” Andy laughed. “Well, I sort of am.” 

Ben smiled a little. “I know. But…how many other people think you’re hot?” He stopped moving his finger and instead rested his palm against Andy’s warm belly.

Andy furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think. “Wait, are you asking me?”

Ben sighed. “No, just thinking out loud. Marshall thinks your hot, but how many other guys in Pawnee think you’re hot?”

Andy suddenly came to a realization, and a cute grin spread a across his face. “Are you jealous?” He teased Ben, poking him lightly in the ribs.

Ben squirmed. “No.”

“Ooooh, someone’s jealous…” Andy began to lightly tickle at Ben’s stomach.

“Okay! Okay, fine! I’m jealous!” Ben squirmed harder, pushing at Andy’s assailing fingertips. 

Andy stopped and smiled. “You don’t need to be jealous. I mean, I think guys are hot, too, but I think you’re the hottest. Andy you have the coolest hair, too.”

Ben slowly smiled at the compliment. “The hottest?”

“Definitely.” Andy chuckled and rolled to lightly press kisses against the smooth skin of Ben’s neck, rubbing his scruff around purposely to get a laugh.

Ben obliged with breathy chuckles, and he hugged at Andy. “Hey, I love you.”

Andy grinned widely and kissed him warmly. “I love you, too.”

And they fell asleep like that, Andy resting halfway atop of Ben. Literally the happiest couple in all of Pawnee, Indiana.


	5. Update

UPDAAAATEEEEE (news flash music plays) I was working on an idea, and then I looked at it again, and it turned out to be total garbage, so I scrapped it. I just started on a new idea, and I should have it up by late tomorrow night (at the latest). Sorry for the wait!


	6. How to Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wants to clean. Andy wants...well...other things. Just something short to fill the time in between my last and next real chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some really random crap I spun up to get at least one chapter up on time. I'm working on a better idea currently, but I know what it's like to have to wait for fanfiction. It sucks. Here you go, and sorry if it's terrible. I just kinda threw it together. :$

The first time Ben tried to teach Andy how to ‘adult’ was shortly after he moved in with him. While the house was fairly nice in itself, the place was decorated in its finest bachelor pad ways. Pizza boxes, socks, experiments gone wrong, etc. Ben could see that it was going to take a lot of work to teach Andy basic responsibilities. He just thanked God that it wasn’t nearly as bad as Leslie’s nightmare horror nest of a house.

“Okay, Andy,” he said slowly, “we’re gonna start with the kitchen. See this? It’s a trash can. Trash goes in…the trash can.” He opened it and dropped in the wrapper off a Snickers bar. “Got it?”

“Trash goes in the trash can,” Andy nodded confidently to himself.

“Dishes…” Ben crossed to the sink, piled high with plates from God knows when. “Go in the dishwasher.” He searched the counter. “Where’s the detergent?” He was greeted with a blank stare, and he searched underneath the sink to no avail. “What do you wash your dishes with?”

“Duh, babe. Water.” Andy gave him a look and gestured to a bottle of water on the counter. “You put the water in the little compartment thingy. That’s how it gets water to wash the dishes.” He seemed proud of himself.

Ben sighed and closed his eyes. Things were going to be harder than he thought. “Okay, Andy, look. The water’s connected to the dishwasher. You need detergent to help clean the plates. We’ll make a run to the store later to get everything.”

Andy shrugged. “Whatever you prefer.” Apparently his mind was set on a water-only dishwasher. What Ben didn’t know was that his mind was set on something else entirely. “Come on, Ben, why do we even have to clean up today? You, like, just moved in.”

“Because,” Ben held his hands out in a gesture to the house, “this needs to be taken care of.” He stepped over to the stove and saw a frying pan filled with…marbles? What in hell…?

“There’s other things we can do…” Andy did his best to saunter up to Ben, and it honestly wasn’t that bad of a sexy walk. His hands reached out, and Ben sighed, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Andy, come on. There’s plenty of time for that after we clean up!” He tried to ignore how good it felt to have Andy’s hands running down his sides.

“Well if everything’s already dirty, then why clean up?” He leaned down and kissed at Ben’s exposed neck. “It’s just gonna get dirty again?”

Ben squirmed, a tiny whimper escaping his lips when Andy’s mouth found that special spot on his neck. As illogical as Andy was being, there was at least some semblance of logic. Maybe having a little fun before cleaning wouldn’t hurt. After all, he was totally the king of fun. Still, though…

“Andy…” he whined half-heartedly. “We really should clean…” He backed up hard against the counter, but Andy kept with him all the way. His hands cupped Ben’s hips gently, and his face was still buried in his neck. He huffed a little, and the warm air tickled below Ben’s ear. 

“Lighten up a little, babe. I know you want this…” His lips started pressing hot, wet kisses along the line of his smooth jaw, pausing at his ear. “Let’s celebrate you moving in.” One hand casually slipped down over Ben’s ass.

It was all too much to handle. Any thoughts of cleaning were shoved under a rug, and Ben felt his hands automatically reach out to grasp Andy’s flannel shirt. “Dammit,” he groaned, and he shifted to crush his lips to the ones formerly at his ear. Andy gave a little start of surprise, but he soon let out a tiny growl from his chest and began to kiss harder, biting softly on Ben’s upper lip. All complaints of cleanliness aside, Ben was ready to lay down on the counter. It didn’t matter if there was a half-eaten taco laying in the way (and yes, there was, actually). The burn of Andy’s prickly scruff was no doubt leaving his skin marked, but all that mattered presently was getting his clothes off.

Andy chuckled a little when Ben’s hands scrambled clumsily against the buttons of his shirt, and he reached up to help him out a little. The instant his shirt was off, Ben was attached. His lips sought out every exposed inch of skin, and Andy would've giggled if it wasn't so damn hot to have someone be that into him. He resorted to low moans of pleasure, and Ben almost purred against his skin. It wasn't as if Andy had done anything particularly seductive (apart from grabbing his ass), but damn...if he wasn't the most attractive guy in all of Pawnee. 'And you're all mine...' Ben thought happily.

“Damn straight,” muttered Andy.

He really needed to work on his speaking out loud thing.


	7. Hiatus

So this work is gonna be put on hiatus until I get a break from my other work "When I Come Around". It's just that it has a really high demand, and I'm trying really hard to pump out chapters. This isn't going to be permanent, and I'm gonna update as soon as things slow down a little. Thank you if you read this work! I love you all! Until next time, Andy is bae. Andy is life. 

 

God, why did I have to say 'bae'...?

 

Alsoo.... if you find Chris Pratt's 'Owen Grady' particularly attractive, feel free to check out "When I Come Around" for Owen/Zach feels.


End file.
